killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubus
Sword King of the Middle Army Bearer of the word FlameSeeker of Thrones, 4-27 |epithet = The Laughing God The Glitter GodKSBD Tumblr |aka = |classification = Demiurge |domain = |gender = Male |occupation = Ruler of 111,111 universes |patron = |affiliates = |debut = KSBD 3:45 |status = Active }} Incubus is a demiurge and a member of the Seven. His citadel in Throne is the spire of Lethyx. Personality and description Incubus is immortal due to an as of yet unrevealed aspect of his power.KSBD Tumblr 2016-10-30 He is a master of Head of John KSBD Tumblr Jan 9 2019 Incubus has the ability to enter dreams and self-identifies there as the singular God.Wielder of Names 3-42 to 3-44Seeker of Thrones 4-24 Incubus uses his power over dreams to help people realize their ambitions at a price, Seeker of Thrones 4-25 effectively making them his emissaries.Seeker of Thrones 4-26 A folk saying says that his mirth is more brittle than a fingernail, and he is not one to jest with. Incubus does not dance.KSBD Tumblr 2016-03-03 Incubus is probably gay, but he is gay for ambition the most of all.KSBD Tumblr 2016-10-17 “Though the lord of the pit clads himself in finery and smiles, do not be bedeviled. He is a wretched, stinking king, and the minds of men are playthings to him.” – Solomon David, Celestial Emperor Seeker of Thrones 7-84 History Incubus was born and abandoned during the early days of the Universal War, and knew Meti as well as a young Maya when he was a young starveling. He was the first to shave his head as per Meti's instructions and became her student, followed soon after by Maya; however, Meti had never intended for him to become her student, being well aware of his inherent bloodlust. He was originally close to Maya, but eventually they separated to pursue their respective paths in life. He was also responsible for killing Meti, which Maya has never forgiven him for. After the Universal War, Incubus rose to power as one of seven victors who claimed ownership over the Wheel. By the Pact of the Seven Part World, he came into possession of 111,111 universes and the Key of Kings of each. His worlds suffer from brutal anarchy, with what little of value there picked apart by warlords he hand raised from the remnants of the most powerful army in the universeKSBD Tumblr 2016-03-01 - probably by giving these warlords Emissary power, but ultimately letting them waste away in his fortress on Throne.Seeker of Thrones 4-28 This also implies that his army (The Golden Army and the Middle Army may or may not be the same) has largely fell apart. Yet, he is rebuilding this army.Seeker of Thrones 4-29 He is in contact with Praman Nand.KSBD 4-55 to 4-56 (CHAPTER 4) For reasons unknown, Incubus does not arrive when the Concordance of the Demiurges is called by Jagganoth and instead chooses to send his first consort. Jagganoth and the other demiurges keep taunting him that he is not the rightful ruler of his part of the Seven Part World. It has been alluded that his throne actually belonged to Maya, who fits his description of being a fat, washed-up drunk. He might conspire against the rest of the Seven so that he can gloat over everyone's demise.KSBD Tumblr 2017-01-18 Appearances Trivia * Incubus' name was originally supposed to be Michael, but Abbadon decided against it because it didn't sound threatening enough. * Incubus represents the sin of Lust, but mainly in a metaphorical sense. Mainly. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges Category:Members of the Seven